Litio
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Reto NaruHina Mes del Terror. Día 26 de Octubre. No está allí. Ella lo vio morir. Él está muerto. Él no está allí, mirándola inquisitivamente, con los ojos azules clavados sobre ella. Escrutándola, cavando en lo más profundo de su mente, haciéndola suya; rompiéndola, quebrando su cordura.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

**Nota: Se ha reemplazado "dattebayo" por la adaptación latina "de veras".**

* * *

**LITIO**

_Capítulo Único_

No está allí. Ella lo vio morir. Él está muerto. Él no está allí, mirándola inquisitivamente, con los ojos azules clavados sobre ella. Escrutándola, cavando en lo más profundo de su mente, haciéndola suya; rompiéndola, quebrando su cordura. No, él no está allí, con ella y ella no puede tocarlo, no puede abrazarlo y no puede amarlo más. No puede mirarlo tampoco. Él fue enterrado, está a tres metros bajo tierra. Tal vez más, tal vez menos. No lo sabe, solamente dice lo que la expresión relata. Lo repite como un mantra. Porque así es la realidad. Él está muerto y no va a regresar. No puede regresar.

—¿Cuándo vas a voltear a verme? —dice. Pero ella no debería escucharlo porque está muerto. Lo ignora, seguramente es una voz en su cabeza—. Estoy aquí contigo, Hinata.

Sus palabras le erizan los vellos de la nuca. No es Naruto. No puede ser él. Él está muerto. Además, su voz no es así. No es un susurro del viento, un quejido de los muertos. La voz de Naruto nunca la ha hecho temblar. No de esa manera. La voz de Naruto es alegre. Cálida. Protectora. Acogedora. Su voz es como un hogar de sonidos dulces y relajantes, no el arrastre de cadenas por el suelo. No es nada parecida a lo que está escuchando.

—Deja de negarme. Sabes que estoy aquí.

—No. No lo estás —grita. Hinata se sostiene la cabeza. Seguramente algo está mal allí porque Naruto está muerto y ella lo vio morir. No, ella lo mató. El kunai envenenado hizo su camino y su corazón dejó de latir. No había forma que pudiera escapar de la muerte cuando todo había acabado ya.

—Lo estoy. Estoy contigo. Estoy aquí.

Hinata deja de prestarle atención. Por lo menos eso es lo que quiere. Pero él sigue hablando, sigue llamándola por su nombre y sigue conversándola. Mas eso no puede ser posible porque él está muerto. Ella lo ha matado y lo vio morir. Su sangre corrió entre sus dedos, ella misma cavó más en la herida para que no hubiera posibilidad de error. Ella lo quería muerto y así lo hizo. Fue a su funeral. Lloró su muerte. Lanzó flores blancas sobre su ataúd y dedicó una plegaria en el altar dirigida a él. Le duele saber que ya no existe en el mundo terrenal, pero era necesario. Ella necesitaba matarlo.

—Deja de ignorarme. Me estoy molestando.

—No te ignoro. No puedo ignorarte porque no estás aquí. Estás muerto.

—Jamás dije que no lo estaba.

Un escalofrío sacude violentamente a Hinata. En seguida siente como algo se abraza a su cuerpo. Algo frío, viscoso, algo que trepa por sus piernas y su torso. Algo que llega y le aprieta la garganta, sofocándola, cortándole la respiración. Invisible. Intocable. Indestructible. Luego desaparece como el viento.

—Vete ya —suplica—. Si estás muerto, vete ya.

—No puedo. No quiero marcharme tampoco. Y tú estás feliz por ello, ¿no, Hinata? —ironiza. Es mordaz, es cortante.

—Tú no eres Naruto. Naruto está muerto —repite Hinata. La cordura se escapa de ella. Probablemente se ha vuelto loca ya. No puede ver a un muerto. Es irreal. Increíble. Imposible.

—Soy Naruto. Soy Naruto y estoy muerto. Pero también estoy aquí, contigo, porque eso querías. Que estuviera contigo. Ahora lo estoy. ¿Por qué me rechazas?

—Porque ya no existes. Estás muerto. Y porque tú no eres Naruto. Naruto no es así.

—¿No soy así? ¿A qué te refieres con que no soy así?

Una violenta corriente de aire helado atraviesa la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. La atmósfera se vuelve pesada. La cosa trepa de nueva cuenta su cuerpo. La inmoviliza. ¿Qué es? No puede verlo. Solamente siente que le corta la respiración. Que se retuerce a su alrededor y le provoca dolor. Quiere gritar pero su boca está sellada. Ya no puede hablar. No puede quejarse.

Naruto la mira desde arriba. Sus ojos no son más azules como el cielo. No son alegres. Tampoco están apagados. Son rojos, como la sangre. Su sonrisa no es confiada, no es alegre. Es macabra. Los escalofríos sacuden el cuerpo de Hinata una y otra vez. No paran. No cesan. No se detienen ni un momento para dejarla descansar. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensancha más. Ella está sufriendo. Hinata está sufriendo y eso lo divierte. Quiere verla retorcerse. Que sufra.

Ella le ha arrebatado sus sueños y ahora él está en el limbo que es simplemente el mundo mismo. No puede salir de la Tierra. Es un espíritu vagando, uno errante que ha perdido casi todos sus sentimientos. No es bueno. Tampoco es malo. Solamente quiere que Hinata lo entretenga. Ya no puede ser Hokage. Ya no puede proteger a los suyos, pero sí puede divertirse con Hinata. Ella le ha matado, le debe la vida que le quitó, entonces es correcto que él la utilice. Que ella lo complazca.

—¿Por qué me has matado, Hinata? —pregunta. Su mirada trastornada. Hace un gesto con las manos y la cosa, algo parecido a una serpiente negra envuelta en llamas que no queman, aprieta más a Hinata. Ella no puede verlo, pero él sí. Es su mascota, después de todo. Se la han regalado para que juegue en el limbo. Y el limbo no es más que la Tierra, entonces puede jugar con Hinata, porque ella pertenece al limbo, en otro plano, pero allí mismo a fin de cuentas—. Contéstame, Hinata —y el animal le corta totalmente la respiración—Contéstame, por favor.

Hinata siente la desesperación. Va a morir. Naruto va a matarla justo como ella lo mató a él. Pero es estúpido. Es irreal. Él está muerto. No puede hacerle nada porque los muertos no se levantan.

La presión desaparece de su cuerpo, pero la sensación de algo alrededor de ella no se va. La serpiente sigue allí, esperando que su dueño le indique que puede jugar un poco más.

—Déjame —pide. Ha dejado ya de toser, sus pulmones queman un poco menos. Respira con dificultad,

—¿Por qué? Estoy muerto. Se supone que no existo. Eso era lo que decías hace rato.

—Déjame —repite. Llora, suplica. No quiere morir—. Déjame, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —vuelve a preguntar. Su voz se ha vuelto dura otra vez.

—Quiero vivir.

Naruto ríe. Hinata jamás lo había escuchado reír de tal manera. No parece él. No es el amor de su vida más. No es a quien le lloró en el funeral. No es quien fue enterrado bajo tierra el día anterior. No es Naruto. Es algo más. Es un demonio. Es cualquier cosa, pero no es Naruto.

—Yo también quería vivir, Hinata. ¿Por qué me mataste?

Hinata tiembla. Él la mira fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Ya no hay sonrisa de ningún tipo. Sus brazos están cruzados. Sus cejas casi relajadas. Ciertamente quiere que le conteste. Está a la expectativa.

—No quería perderte. No quería que te fueras con ella. Quería que te quedaras conmigo. Pero no podía tenerte. Dejarte ir de esa manera era lo mejor que podía soportar. Pero con ella no. Con ella jamás. Ahora, por favor, déjame.

Naruto ríe. Él ya lo sabía. Conocía su motivo desde el momento en que llegó a las puertas del paraíso y lo rechazaron. Solamente quería escucharlo viniendo de ella. Quería que su sucia boca provocara las palabras que lo habían resquebrajado, conviertiéndolo en lo que era. En una nada dentro de un mundo lleno. Que dijera la razón por la que le había arrebatado todo. Su vida, su futuro, su moral. Su cordura.

Todo. Absolutamente todo.

—Eres tan tonta, Hinata. Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo. ¿Estás feliz? Deberías estarlo. Deberías estar feliz. Estoy aquí. De veras. Justo como querías. Que no me fuera con ella y que me quedara contigo. De veras. De veras. De veras. ¿Eres feliz? Deberías estarlo —repitió.

De veras. De veras. De veras. La cabeza de Hinata se vuelve un caos. De veras. De veras. Naruto. Sangre. Muerto. La presión vuelve a su cuerpo. No puede ni respirar. Va a morir. Está segura de que va a morir. Naruto está enojado. Está molesto. Le ha arrebatado todo y se está vengando de ella. Parece justo, pero ella no quiere justicia. Quiere vivir. Quiere llorar su pena. Porque probablemente sólo está soñando; probablemente solamente se está volviendo loca, porque él está muerto y no puede estar con ella. Los muertos no vuelven a la vida y él es solamente una alucinación, un producto de su mente. Nada real. Nada que exista en verdad. Aunque todo lo que sucede le grite lo contrario.

Naruto se acerca a ella. Le acaricia la mejilla. Pero ella no siente más que un rasguño en su piel que comienza a sangrar y a arder como si estuviera en llamas. Y se da cuenta. Naruto no puede acariciarla. No puede tocarla en realidad. No traspasa su cuerpo como suelen relatar. Cuando Naruto la toca, la lastima. La hiere. Le roba la vida.

Siente que va a matarla. Tiene la certeza de ello.

—No vas a morir —adivina el rubio sus pensamientos y retira su mano de ella. Sus ojos se posan en la sangre que ha hecho correr. Carmesí, espesa, brillante. Llena de vida. Se relame los labios en un gesto grotesco—. No puedo matarte, no tengo permiso, así que no vas a morir. Pero puedo tocarte, Hinata. Puedo tocarte y estaré aquí todos los días, contigo. Porque así lo querías, ¿no es verdad? Por eso me mataste y ahora tu sueño se ha cumplido. Estaré contigo. Para siempre. De veras. Créelo. Es para siempre.

Naruto desaparece. La cara de Hinata está manchada de lágrimas que no dejan de correr. Él no puede matarla, pero puede lastimarla, puede aterrorizarla con decir únicamente su nombre. No debió haberlo matado. Debió dejar que estuviera con Sakura. Pero lo había hecho. Había clavado el kunai en su pecho y ahora él estará con ella para siempre. Estarían juntos eternamente y no se marcharía jamás.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
